


Stay

by ljfanfiction



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: A little something from before the plague! It was only supposed to be a short interaction between Asra, and Faust, but. It got away from me.(Gender-neutral.)





	Stay

_Like it here._

“I like it here, too, Faust,” Asra smiled, gently stroking her head, as he brought his cup to his lips, the fragrant steam warming his face.

 _Here_ was the living area above your shop, sat at your little table with cups of tea, while you closed up downstairs.

_Stay?_

Asra chuckled, as Faust curled up around her tea cup, her tongue darting out, and into the warm beverage.

“We can’t just _stay_ here. It’s somebody elses home. _”_

“Of course you can stay,” you offered, catching a snippet of their conversation as you emerged from the stairs, and into the room.

“Oh, you heard that?” Asra blushed, sheepishly looking down at his cup, as you took a seat opposite him. “Faust was just telling me that she likes it here.”

“Well, I like _having_ her here,” you smiled, scritching Faust under the chin just how she liked.

Asra watched on with a fond smile—he loved how you, and Faust got along; how she enjoyed your company as much as he did; how she, too, felt at home in your space. 

“ _Just_ her?”

“I guess her magician is okay, too,” you teased, warming your hands around your cup, and relaxing with the sensation.

“No chin scritches for _me_?”

“It’s really _chin scritches_ that you want?” You raised an eyebrow at Asra with a smile, and Faust flicked her tongue at him.

 _Nope_.

Asra flushed. Faust was right, of course. He’d imagined your fingers doing a _lot_ of things—some of them perfectly innocent, some of them... not so much—but none of them happened to be chin scritches. Ignoring Fausts remark, and composing himself, Asra continued the conversation with his signature twinkle in his eyes.

“I hear they’re _very_ good.”

_Yes!_

**Later…**

Faust had found a cosy spot to curl up, and sleep before her midnight antics, while you, and Asra shared stories from his time away, and the goings on in Vesuvia. You’d started to feel the effects of the day a couple of stories ago, but you wanted to get in as much time with Asra as you could; it was showing now, though, not going unnoticed by Asra, whose expression, and voice had turned wistful.

“I should probably get going.”

You shook your head with a sigh.

“I told you, you can stay. _Please_ ,” you insisted, reaching out to run your fingers gently down his cheek, and over his jaw, where you grazed your nails slowly under his chin.

“What was that?” Asra asked softly, half bemused, half enthralled.

“Your chin scritches,” you told him, and a grin broke across Asras face, amusement, and affection alight in his eyes, which you returned with a soft laugh.

“I think you need to go to bed.”

With a sleepy smile, you agreed, but also realised something. “You must be tired, too—are you coming?”

“To _bed_?”

You couldn’t help but smirk. Asra took every opportunity to flirt with you, but you couldn’t turn the tables on him—or suggest sleeping in the same bed, apparently—without him getting flustered. It was _very_ cute.

“You’re welcome to sleep wherever, but it _is_ a little chilly...” 

His caring for you seemed to pull him together enough for him to return to his usual flirty self.

“Well, I can’t go leaving you to get cold, now, can I?”

**~**

Asra didn’t realise how tired he was until his head hit your pillow, mumbling as he drifted off to sleep—

“You’re going to be the most beautiful sight to wake up to.”


End file.
